J'ai envie de vous
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: A stressful evening over a mountain of papers leads to Leliana being bent over a desk.
1. Stress

_Author's Note: So admittedly, this was intended to be a one-shot with Mara being the dom to a submissive Leliana. But I actually had a lot of fun writing this, a nice change of pace from normal, so this might get a second chapter later, not quite sure. If you liked it, be sure to let me know if you would like a second chapter. Also, pardon my awful French._

* * *

Mara's writing was interrupted when she could hear Leliana shouting obscenities in Orlesian upstairs. She sighed, put a mark in her book chronicling the Fifth Blight from her perspective, and followed the musical sound of her loving wife's voice.

Skyhold was more or less deserted, particularly the library where she had been sitting. The Inquisitor and most of Skyhold were in Val Royeaux, celebrating their victory over Corypheus and the Red Templars. Grace was with Josephine, learning the lessons of Finishing School, and everyone else was busy taking care of busy work that undoubtedly followed saving the world.

"What in the world is going on up here?" She asked, walking up the stairs to the rookery. Leliana was laid out over her desk, hands ran through her hair with her hood down. She looked like a stressed mess, papers, reports and packages littering her desk as her birds stared on.

"Sorry, Mon Ange." Leliana sighed, sitting up and looking over at her wife. Her eyes were sunken in and red, her beautiful face marred with lines of stress, making Mara's heart ache. "I'm just working out these reports, and… oh, I don't know how Josie does this every day."

Mara frowned, sitting across from her lover with big, compassionate eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" Leliana looked up, and couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the love in her Warden's eyes. How she meant what she said, that her words were never empty, but rather filled to overflowing with compassion and empathy.

""No." She shook her head, smiling at her love. "I'm just… stressed, is all. But I'll be fine." She rubbed the back of her neck, giving a sweet and seductive smile at her wife. "It's all better thinking of how I will get to curl up next to you later tonight. And..." She giggled. "The other things we'll do tonight."

Mara giggled in turn, and then froze a moment, a flash of inspiration at that. So there was something that she could do for Leliana. But how could she…

"Well, alright." Mara smiled sweetly, trying not to show a tell of what she was thinking. "If everything's alright, I think I might go, erm, take a nap? If you, you know, need a break."

She tried to say that in the seductive way Leliana had taught her, but clearly her Bard was too busy to realize it, simply nodding and going back to work. Mara sighed, but smiled and went to their room. She was going to have to work harder to make her lady love realize what she wanted.

A minute later, she emerged from the bedroom wearing a slinky red and black negligee with an open cut across her chest, wearing one of their harnessed toys she had strapped herself into, and a wicked smile on her face. She never took the top in bed, but this just felt right.

She cleared her throat, and Leliana looked up, eyes growing wide and dark when she saw her wife. "Ange, what-" She started, but was cut off by a finger over her lips.

"We're going to make your work just a little more… bearable." Mara tried to talk in her most seductive, sexy voice. It felt embarrassing and childish coming from her instead of the deep, throaty Orlesian of her wife, the mother of her child. But she could see Leliana shiver a little, goosebumps coming up on her arms.

"I… I shouldn't..." She blushed, looking away, but let a groan of pleasure when she felt strong hands rubbing on her shoulders seductively. Mara smiled at that and kissed Leliana on the shoulder, giving a show of teeth on the hollow of her skin, knowing how excited that would make her Leliana.

"Oooh… Mon Ange..." A moan slipped from her lips, her hips bucking involuntarily. As Mara's lips slipped from her Leliana's neck, her bright blue eyes opened and she smiled, standing. "Let's do it." She giggled.

"Alright." Mara purred, voice throaty and deep. "Turn around, and drop your pants."

"W-what?" Leliana stammered, making Mara smile at breaking the composed surface of her lover. "Right here?"

"Did I stutter?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Maker, how foolish she must sound, trying to give Leliana the same romantic thrill that she gave her when she took the top. Leliana could bleed sexuality and love, could seduce her with nothing more than a loving glance. She had to at least try and do the same for her wife, surely.

"I..." Leliana looked around, seeing if anyone was around. "My love, this is a public place, we can't make love here."

Mara folded her arms. "Did. I. Stutter?" She repeated, an emphasis in each word, and revelled in Leliana's shudder of desire.

"I… no." Leliana giggled quietly, unbuckling her belt and letting her leggings pool around her ankles. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked it in her submissive, innocent little girl voice that Marjoline had loved so much.

Mara cleared her throat, thinking as fast as she could. What was that the Leliana said? Dirty talk was the most erotic way to play in the bedroom?

"I'm going to bend you over that desk, and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks." She kept her voice deep and soulful, sensual and throaty, and smiled at the moan that escaped Leliana's lips, noting how her dark violet panties grew even more dark as her lover grew wet, a trickle of Leliana's love juices going down her inner thigh.

"I..." Leliana smiled, quite overcome. Where was this side of Mara coming from? She was rarely ever on top, always the submissive one who gave herself fully. But now that Leliana's body craved to be dominated, that her body ached out in boredom and wished entirely to be loved in the most sensual way possible… she knew. She always knew what Leliana wanted, what she needed.

"Bend. Over." She commanded, and Leliana obeyed, clutching at the fine wood of her desk. Soon her panties were slipped down, her wife basking in the scent of the wet and wanting Orlesian, and then laid her hands on Leliana's hips, positioning the head of their toy at Leliana's lower lips.

"Maker." Leliana swore under her breath, her whole body excited and wanting at this wonderfully sexual side of her soul mate. She gasped and balled her hands into fists as Mara's hips pressed forward, slipping inside of the Spymaster. "My love, I… I'm yours, your… your little slave. Use me."

"Oh, don't worry." Mara giggled, having slipped their toy completely inside of Leliana, stretching her lover's lips around it. "I will."

Her hips passed forward and back, slowly at first, but with increasing intensity and speed, grinning at the moaning flowing freely from her lover's lips, the same applying to Leliana's lower lips for the wetness that ran down her thighs now.

"Maker!" Leliana shouted as she was ravished atop her papers, her voice echoing throughout the empty tower that contained the rookery.

"That's it love." Mara purred, kissing her on the back of the neck. "Let it out. Remember how public this place is. Anyone could come in at any time." Leliana moaned a little louder at that. "Remember, Gracie's just downstairs. What if she came in on us, right now?"

"It… wouldn't be… the first time..." Leliana groaned, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure.

"Mmm, true. And it's good for her to know that her mothers are in love. But still, to see you bent over this desk like a common whore, to listen to you scream in pleasure..." The words sent a tingle through Leliana's spine, her hips pressed back into Mara's toy as she gave thrusts forward into the Orlesian.

And then she pulled away entirely.

"Mara!" Leliana shrieked, her whole body aching and sensitive. "Please, I… need this."

"Beg."

The single word sent Leliana's body into a frenzy, and she began moaning even without the stimulation that her lover provided. "I… please! Mon Ange, I want this, need this. Need you. I'll… I'll do anything for you, to you, just… please."

Mara lowed a hand, gently caressing her lover's lower lips and noting the moan of lust that slipped from Leliana's mouth. "Specifics, darling. I want to hear what exactly you'll to me If I _let_ you come."

"I..." Leliana scrambled for an answer. "I'll… wrap my mouth around you, my love… let you do anything you want to me. Just… please. Fuck me."

Mara smiled a little. It hurt to tease Leliana this much, but it was also… empowering. To show Leliana how good she made her feel when she took the top.

She clucked her tongue, spreading Leliana's legs a little. "What a dirty little mouth you have." She teased, forcing Leliana back onto the desk and putting the head of her toy back onto her entrance. "If I give this to you, I'm going to wash out your little whore mouth." Leliana nodded in consent, unable to form words any longer as her slit grew even more wet, hour mouth watering in want.

"Which one of your dirty little holes do you want me to play with?"

Leliana thought a moment. Why was she asking? There was no wrong answer, surely. But.. she wanted this to be powerful and intense, didn't she?

Mara laughed as Leliana slowly, reluctantly, lifted her arse to the toy that she had worn around her waist. "Of course, you Orlesians love it there, don't you?" Leliana smiled, readying herself. If Mara wanted to the dominant one, she may as well give her the full experience. "Well then, lie back and shut up. I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe."

She laid the tip of her toy in Leliana, letting her adjust a moment before shoving forward. Leliana cried out, taking in the massive length with a powerful moan.

More soon followed as Mara moved more, giving Leliana just barely enough time to adjust before moving further and faster. She was a lot stronger than she looked, the petite Warden with dark black hair that fell into her eyes. The force of her thrusts shook Leliana's body forward and back, every thrust forward, driving the spymaster's hips into the wood of her desk.

"Maker." Leliana's voice cracked and carried, once more echoing throughout the deserted rookery, excitement mounting at her being streched like this by the woman that she loved so much.

The dildo was pulled back, then there was another thrust. A harder thrust.

"That's it, Leli. Let it out. No more stress, no more work. Just you and me."

She cried out louder. Her womanhood was clenching and begging to be fulfilled, but the overwhelming pleasure of Mara's length in her arse more than outweighed it.

"That's it," She said. "Imagine the rest of the Inquisition coming back, right up here to hear you. Imagine them knowing that I own you. They would know that you are my submissive."

Those words sent a shiver up Leliana's back as she was further pleasured, feeling Mara put a whole fist in her hair and pulling back to assert her sheer dominance. Her toes gripped the floor and her hands pressed tightly against the desk, begging for more pleasure incoherently.

Letting go of her hair, Mara used one hand to pinch her lover's delicate pink nipple through the leather shirt she was wearing, and another hand to rub down at Leliana's small, sensitive little nub, a move that made the spymaster scream out in pleasure, her head falling onto the desk as she let go of all her inhibitions. It was an utter and complete sexual ravishment on Leliana's physical and mental senses. One that she couldn't endure much longer.

"Mon amour!" Leliana cried out, slipping into her native tongue as all else fled her. "Plus fort! Plus vite! Faíte-moi l'petit mort!"

Mara laughed and thrusted harder. She didn't know what Leliana had said, but she got the meaning. She pinched her lover's pink nipple harder and rubbed her little clit faster, slipping two fingers inside as she pumped in and out with her hips.

"Go on Leli. Come for me." She purred with a dark, deep voice filled to the brim with confidence, and that was all Leliana needed to hear.

She shrieked at the top of her voice, her sex convulsing and closing on Mara's fingers, her whole body burning to life with electricity and lust. Her voice echoed throughout the tower, carrying out the window that she could be heard by the people coming into the gates. A smile cross the lips of several people who realized what it was, and Cullen made a mental note that Leliana hadn't finished her work.

"Naughty girl." Mara teased in her lover's ear after Leliana had calmed down, the Orlesian now a panting, sweating mess of flushed red skin.

"That was..." Leliana couldn't think, could barely breathe through her want. "Was..."

"There's no need for words love. You made your feelings quite clear without them." Looking out the window, she smiled as she saw people coming back, the sun starting to set. "But now you owe me, don't you?" Leliana nodded in utter submission, ready to do anything to deserve the pleasure she had been given. "Good. We're going to go into that bedroom, you're going to get naked, I'll tie you to the bed." Leliana nodded, vigorously this time in excitement. "Then I'm going to get dressed, put Gracie to bed, and leave you there, wallowing in your own filth, little whore." It hurt to say that, she she could physically feel the shiver that ran down her wife's body, and she smiled at it. "And you'll just get to lie there, thinking about all the dirty things I'll do to you when I get back." She pulled Leliana's hair back, whispering in her ear. "How does that sound, my love?"

"Perfect. Just like you."

* * *

 _Translation for Leliana's French: My love! Harder! Faster! Make me come!_


	2. Satisfactory

The next few minutes were utter torture.

Leliana was soon stripped down to be completely naked for her mistress, and tied to the bed with her wrists crossed on one another as she had been told. Then Mara had dressed herself, leaving her harnessed toy just in Leliana's sight to tease her further, and then left with a cheeky wink.

Surely Mara was drawing out her nightly rituals with Gracie purely to tease her Leliana. She could just imagine her asking about every single detail of what she had learned with Josephine, painstakingly tucking her in, possibly telling her bedtime stories…

Things that would make her a lovely mother, and it was driving Leliana mad with lust. She crossed her legs, trying to rub herself even if just a little, but it was useless.

* * *

"Really?" Mara asked in the other room, listening intently to their daughter gushing with stories of the day. "You're so smart, sweetie. You know, that's something I love about spending time with you. I always learn new things."

Grace smiled the widest little smile, hugging her mother. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too." Mara laughed, hugging back. "Now, you should go off to bed. Maybe tomorrow we'll get to work on your script, okay?"

"Okay." Gracie smiled. "Where's mama?"

"I, um..." Mara stammered, her mind immediately shifting to the thought of her lover tied up in their bedroom, utterly naked and begging to fucked. She blushed a little, bus shook her head to dispel it. "Mama's not feeling well, so she went to bed early." A half truth, at best, but better for their daughter to hear the lie. "But she told me to tell you that she loves you, and to sleep well."

"Oh, okay." Grace smiled, letting her mother tuck her in. "I hope Mama feels better, she's always so stressed and busy. Take care of her, okay mommy?"

Mara blushed and smiled at the double meaning in her daughter's words. Of course she meant nurse Leliana back to health, but still…

"Oh, I think I can manage." She smiled a little wickedly, hoping Grace didn't notice. "Now, off to bed, sweetie. You got messere Feathers?" She smiled and nodded, holding her little plush toy of a griffon closely as Mara tucked a blanket over her. "Good, he'll keep you nice and safe until tomorrow morning, okay?" She nodded again. "Love you, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Good night mommy." She yawned and rolled over. "Sweet dreams. Take care of mama for me."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

She walked back into their room with a smile, finding an absolutely delightful sight laid out before her. Her dear, sweet Leliana still tied to the bed, her form illuminated by candles lit in the alcoves of the room. She had given up struggling, laying limp and

Mara just clucked her tongue, sitting on the bed beside Leliana, not making a move to take off her mauve coloured robe that she had worn to put Grace to sleep. "You love it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, or command. "I think your little struggling there was just a show for me."

Leliana looked up, eyes wide and dark, pleading with her lover. "Take me, love. I… I need more. Please."

A smile covered Mara's lips at that. She had seen Leliana as the dominant one so often, it was too often hard to see her as a submissive, laying underneath her lover begging and pleading for completion. But, as she had told her before, she was almost constantly doing that with Marjoline, but still… it was lovely to see it.

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of Leliana's former lover. This was about the two of them, and their love. Nothing else.

Mara clucked her tongue, having regained her composure. There was nothing in the world she wanted more then to strip herself naked and make sweet, adoring love to her wonderful wife. But, more then that, she knew that Leliana wanted, needed, to be teased and tormented. "And what about me, love?" Leliana's eyes widened further at that, big, pleading eyes that looked almost like a dog's. "I think I deserve a little after my performance out there, don't you agree?" Leliana nodded emphatically at that, smiling. "And you have such a dirty little mouth. I think we should clean it out."

An insistent tug between her legs made Mara smile as she moved. "Let's see who we can wake." She murmured as she scooted up until her knees were on either side of Leliana's head. Groaning as she felt Leliana's hot breath on her, she lowered her hips until she felt the first touch of her wife's warm tongue. It sent sparks shooting beneath her skin, and the low throb ripped open into pleasure. For a moment the world faded into a hot white, nothing in the world except for her Leliana's lips as they sealed around her clit and sucked on the nub.

Maker above, but it felt amazing. The soft heat pulling her away from the troubles of the world, an iron grip of heat and lust tightening in her chest. Her internal muscles ripped with each lick, her wetness slipping out and onto Leliana's mouth, covering her chin and throat.

Mara gasped and cried out loudly as Leliana's tongue moved lower, trying to cover every inch of her at once. Smiling at that, Leliana began pulling at her again, folding her in the tight, heat of her lips, those beautiful, pink lips that were so perfect..

A groan rumbled in her chest, and the pressure she had felt earlier tightened, growing more and more every last moment. Something was starting to swell within her, familiar and exhilarating at the same time, and she could barely breathe as it filled her to the brim and threatened to spill over.

Mara gave in, throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure as the knot in her chest took her to heights of lust. She pulled Leliana closer, screaming her lover's name in a fit of passion, her wife unrelenting with her tongue and lips.

Eventually she collapsed back, gasping for air as rippling aftershocks of want waned. Looking down, she gave a breathless laugh when she saw how covered in her juices Leliana was, how wet her chin had gotten while she pleasured the Warden, how submissive she looked all tied up and forced to fulfil her desires. Leliana, the perfect, ivory coloured goddess, with peerless pink lips that were always so glossy, as if she had just been kissed and was silently begging for more.

"That was..." Mara laughed a little, giggling deep in her throat, still giddy with pleasure as she tried to remember her mistress persona. "Satisfactory. Most satisfactory, Lady Amell."

Leliana smiled, eyes sparkling with love as if they were made of stardust and diamonds. How much she loved being called that, to share that wonderful name with the love of her life. "From the way you sounded, I think it was more than satisfactory."

Mara clucked her tongue, her act becoming easier now that her heights of pleasure had let her down to reality once more. "Now, now, that's no way to address your mistress. Unless, of course, you wish for me to wash your mouth clean again."

"I… am sorry." Leliana put on her most adorable and innocent face she could, smiling at the love of her life. "Mistress."

"Now that's better." She smiled, feeling the tiniest bit uncomfortable before shaking it off. Leliana loved this, obviously, and she loved her. No matter what they did, Leliana would adore it, and she would surely let her know the moment she was uncomfortable. "If I untie you, are you going to be a good girl?"

"Mmm," Leliana giggled in that lovely accent that just dipped sensuality. "Yes, _madame_ _maîtresse_." She smiled, winking. "I promise."

Smiling, she untied Leliana, but kept her hands physically restrained with her own, slowly moving her wonderful Orlesian lover onto her hands and knees, lying submissive before her. Then she let go of Leliana's wrists, now pinned behind her back, but Leliana kept them together tightly on her own.

With her in position, Mara fisted a hand into the sea of fiery red hair, pulling until Leliana arched back, utterly submissive.

"I'm going to start slowly," She whispered into Leliana's ear, revelling in her lover's wonderful shiver that she gave. "I will stop if you ask me to." She untangled her fingers from Leliana's hair and let that hand trail down, tracing her spine. It brought another shiver, and could see Leliana clutching at the blankets beneath her. Giving a soft, nonchalant hum in her attempt to appear in utter control, she continued down until her hand lay across Leliana's backside.

One utterly perfect, round and firm buttock filled her palm. She dug her fingers in, squeezing hard until Leliana let a long, velvety rich moan that filled the room.

Mara pulled her hand back and then brought it down in a heavy smack. Leliana gasped and moaned, moving herself higher into the air to give a better access to her. Mara chuckled and spanked her love again, on the other cheek.

 _Smack._ Once again, where the first blow had landed, and this time a little harder. Leliana arched towards her, squirming.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Fast and hard, Mara spanked the spymaster's perfect behind, noting the puckered little hole that waited for her. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Every time switching sides Then she paused, working her fingers on her lover's wet, wanting slit, stroking the hot, sensitive skin.

"You're enjoying this." Mara laughed, and Leliana nodded, repressing the urge to moan, eyes wide and dark with arousal. Then she drove her hand back down, smiling as she saw the redness of Leliana's ass, almost like her hair.

Instead of pulling her hand back this time, she slid it down again and began touching Leliana once more, fingers rubbing her lover's slit. Warm, soft and utterly wet.

Leliana thrust her ass out, and Mara gave it a hard, loud _smack_. She cried out, shaking and clutching at the blankets beneath her, lust dripping down her thigh. Each slap made the Orlesian's perfect buttocks bounce and jiggle; made Leliana squirm and moan, but still she resisted the urge to beg for mercy.

Each slap stung Mara's hand, but she wouldn't slow down. She would not stop, not until Leliana's ass was as red as her hair, or she begged.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Again and again her hand came down, until Leliana was at last sobbing and whimpering, shuddering and trembling, and the cheeks of her ass had turned bright red. Continuing to punish Leliana, Mara let her free hand grab the harness she had used when Leliana had been bent over the desk, slipping it on as best she could with one hand and never letting up with the second.

Finally she pulled her hand away completely, completely fastening her harness in moments. Before Leliana could open her eyes or protest, she put a hand on either of Leliana's hips and thrust forward.

As she reached five thrusts, Leliana's body clamped down on the toy, her back arching up as she screamed in ecstasy, her toes curling and fingers wringing into her hands.

Without missing a beat, Mara slid her toy from one hole to another, thrusting forward into Leliana's puckered little hole until Leliana screamed, her slit clenching on nothing as she cried at the top of her lungs, her fetish fulfilled.

As she recovered from the first two orgasm, Mara flipped Leliana onto her back and shoved herself into the wetness once more, mercilessly fucking Leliana's oversensitive womanhood until her orgasms began to melt into one another, again and again until she was left limp and shivering, barely conscious in her haze of pleasure.

Her lover fulfilled, Mara cast off the harness and lay next to her wife until the eyes that loved her so much opened once more, dark and wide still as she recovered from some of the best orgasms of her life.

"That was..." She stammered off, Mara revelling in every moment of Leliana's recovery.

"Satisfactory?" She teased, and Leliana giggled.

"Yes. Very much so." She lay back, stretching wonderfully. "Maker's breath, my angel. Amazing." She blew a kiss, and then was met by lips on her own, tongue slipping inside of her mouth.

"So, you feeling less stressed?" Mara asked after a long time of silence.

Leliana giggled again, nodding emphatically. "Oh yes." She pulled a blanket over her and her wife, cuddling close. "Very much so."

"Good."

"Though, could I ask you for a… favour?" She asked, and Mara nodded.

"I have a meeting tomorrow. Would you mind hiding under the table and… showing me just how magic you are?"

Mara threw her head back and laughed, cuddling the love of her life. "Of course, _madame_ _maîtresse_. Anything for you."


End file.
